<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by Alazatours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998395">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazatours/pseuds/Alazatours'>Alazatours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, It's a whole ass meeting too many people, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazatours/pseuds/Alazatours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mhhnfkghkgjsdkiu (LY PURAH /p)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purah/gifts">Purah</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was noon in Paris and another meeting was set to start in a couple of minutes. Most of the European nations have already taken their seats, notes organized in front of them. There was an economic agenda waiting to be resolved and every face in the room was eager to snatch up deals for their own benefits. Excited talks about spices and porcelain sprung up on the occasion. But for some others, it was the once in a lifetime opportunity to talk insane amounts of shit about their neighbor. </p>
<p>Arthur looked around, “It looks like everyone’s here.”</p>
<p>“No we’re still missing two people,” Antonio informed him while pointing at an attendance sheet. </p>
<p>“Two people?” Arthur scoffed. “Our latecomers Roderich and those Italians had already come along.”</p>
<p>Antonio gave him a side eye, “We’re missing two people.”</p>
<p>“God,” Arthur muttered while reaching for the paper, “Give me that damn paper!”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, cut it out!” Antonio backed off and held the paper against his chest. “This is official business, it’s my turn to do this!”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, cut it out my arse,” Arthur mocked. “Who are we missing?”</p>
<p>“It’s none of your business!” Antonio yelped. </p>
<p>In almost an instant, the meeting hall began to quiet down and heads turned towards the main door. Small mutters and rumors began to flood the room as lingering eyes peered back and forth at Arthur. In response, he clenched his fist as their attitudes seemed to strike a nerve. He observed his clothes but nothing was untailored. He looked down at his chest, all the buttons were intact. Was it his hair?</p>
<p>He sat down and picked up the packet of notes in front of him. He held them up so that they would cover his face but every now and then he glanced up to see what was happening. Perhaps he was going crazy, nations loved to talk so this was no different. Criticism never fell short for someone like him. He could feel the mainland glaring in his general direction every time religious drama emerged. Especially with Henry the VIII- </p>
<p>“Matthieu!” Francis grinned. </p>
<p>“What?” Arthur lowered the documents and squinted his eyes towards the entrance. He had to be hearing things… </p>
<p>Right by his side, Allistor slapped his back and laughed, “Wow, really sucks to be you.”</p>
<p>“Sucks to be me?” Arthur rolled up the papers and hit his brother on the head. “I do enough for you, thank you for your gratitude.”</p>
<p>‘Sure,” Allistor leaned back on his chair. He rested his feet on the table and winked, “Good luck.”</p>
<p>“Good luck?” Arthur sneered at him. He shook his head and focused his attention back towards the notes. Matthew was a good kid to him. Not a lot of trouble, not as expensive, not as loud, and far more patient. He licked his finger and turned one of the pages, “Canada wants to establish a trade route? How cute.”</p>
<p>On the other side of the room, Francis and Matthew exchanged quick hugs before Francis leaned in to his shoulder, “Where’s your brother?”</p>
<p>“Al-”</p>
<p>Francis hushed him while looking back at Arthur, “Not too loud.”</p>
<p>“I think he went to the bathroom,” Matthew whispered while fiddling with his top button. Francis nodded and signalled Matthew to head off to his seat. He did so without question as a few other nations began to get the message. Afterall, if Matthew was here- why wouldn’t his brother?</p>
<p>“Alfred is here?” Tino asked Berwald, who hummed back at him. Tino sighed and scratched the back of his neck, “What was Francis thinking?”</p>
<p>“Beats me,” Mathias propped his elbow up on the desk. “I just want to go home.”</p>
<p>Ivan sat back and listened to the rumors fly around, “It looks like we have visitor…”</p>
<p>But it did not take long for the whispers to reach Arthur’s end of the table. He ignored them at first, however, one was allowed to be nosey on the occasion. Then it occurred to him and he took a sharp breath before hurriedly flipping through the meeting notes. His eyes paced around every word as tension boiled in his lungs. ‘Alfred?’</p>
<p>It had to be a joke. He has not seen Alfred ever since the day he won that war. Francis could be tonedeaf but there was no possible way he could be this tonedeaf. Frantically, Arthur searched through the lines in order to find a small source of reassurance. His heartbeat was continuously reaching a pace unknown to him until a sharp pain in his chest caused his shoulders to tense up.</p>
<p>‘America is seeking new trade routes to Europe.’</p>
<p>He squeezed the papers upon seeing the name and his breath shuddered. This was a sick joke. He probably slept funny last night. Maybe the early trip to Paris messed up his psyche. That or the other alternative was that he prepared his tea wrong- unless Allistor slipped some bitter herbs in there.</p>
<p>But the room went silent again, someone else must have made their own grand entrance. Yet for Arthur, it felt as if the voices that whispered the Americans name continued to play on repeat. Time was pressing on him as the loud rhythms of his own heart pounded into his head. He could not leave even if he wanted to, his feet were glued to the floor and his legs were too heavy to lift.</p>
<p>From his right, he could hear Gilbert’s pen drop. To his left, he could hear the Low Countries giggling in the corner. The noises in the room seemed to be exacerbated by his lack of grounding. From all four corners of the room, there was a low ringing in his ears. Right in front of him- Alfred was laughing along with Francis.</p>
<p>This was a terrible burden. On one occasion alone, Alfred averted his gaze and made his own attempts to kill the awkwardness that settled. There was a distinct fear that bubbled in his chest, one that was conscious about causing a scene. It was his first meeting in Europe and the air was fragile and tasted like black licorice. </p>
<p>Alfred sat down next to Matthew and took a slow sip of water. But like Arthur, he attempted to keep his head down low. Matthew turned to him, “Let’s not go crazy today.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Alfred reassured. “It’s fine.”</p>
<p>The meeting resumed from there and the opening speeches were given. Gilbert was proudly talking about land negotiations as Francis and Antonio bragged to one another about overseas territory. Roderich boasted about the richness of music in his culture while advocating for the others to take on such a craft. But Arthur remained quiet, his mind blanking out on him despite his many attempts to focus.</p>
<p>He listened as a chair creaked, Alfred stood up and cleared his throat, “Alfred F. Jones, America.”</p>
<p>Alfred continued to speak about his nation's advancements as Arthur bit his tongue trying to block it out. One man could only have so much self control and it was improper for him to lash out at a time like this. His lips were sealed shut as he pinched his cheek to repress anger. Everyone in the room relied on him for their economy and yet he felt vulnerable. </p>
<p>God, Alfred had a lot to say but who could blame him? Obsessed over his image, he wanted his performance to be perfect. Arthur’s hand shook as he grabbed a glass of water for himself. This was all so futile and he was aware of it. Letting go was easier said than done. Sure the answer was obvious, he could leave whenever he felt like it. No one was going to stop him.</p>
<p>“I’m seeking new trade routes to Europe,” Alfred requested, his voice quivering at the end. He looked up awaiting Arthur’s reaction, “All in favor?”</p>
<p>Arthur looked up and watched as a couple hands in the crowd raised. One after the other, a multitude of his ‘friends’ raised their hands in support of Alfred’s offer. A wire short-circuited and Arthur stood up while slamming his hands on the table, “You all cut that out!”</p>
<p>“Arthur,” Alfred muttered. His eyes being met with blind rage. Arthur was seething and he shook his head in denial of what was happening.</p>
<p>“You idiot!” Arthur yelled from the opposite side of the room. “I did all that stuff for you!”</p>
<p>Some nations lowered their hands and others looked at the floor. Arthur stood up and began stomping towards Alfred. His arms flailing around to match the venom he spat, “I raised you and this is how you torment me?”</p>
<p>“Alfred,” Matthew called from his seat. “You know he doesn’t mean it.”</p>
<p>“I gave you everything!” Arthur’s voice cracked. “I gave you a home…”</p>
<p>He stopped in his tracks to pinch the bridge of his nose, “I helped you succeed.”</p>
<p>Before Alfred could reply, Arthur walked up to him and poked the center of his chest while putting emphasis on every word, “I. Raised. You.” </p>
<p>“I just wanted the best for you,” he whimpered. But not long before his bloodshot eyes flared up again, he yelled on top of his lungs, “And you used me! You took my language and threw me to the side…”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I-”</p>
<p>“You’re sick,” Arthur muttered. His words cold yet cracking like fire, “manipulative…”</p>
<p>Alfred took a deep breath and frowned, “maybe I am.”</p>
<p>“You are,” Arthur muttered. “Yeah you are…”</p>
<p>Frustrated, Arthur tugged at his hair and shifted his weight over to his right leg. Uncoordinated, he looked up again and tried to clear his thoughts, “You’re cruel.”</p>
<p>“Arthur.”</p>
<p>“A liar,” Arthur slurred. His hand trembled while dragging it down his face. He pointed at Alfred again, “A deceiver.”</p>
<p>“Arthur, please.”</p>
<p>“You damn fraud,” his voice quivered. His eyebrows pushed inwards and he lunged forward to grab Alfred by the collar, “You’re only here because of me.”</p>
<p>“Let’s not-”</p>
<p>“You really feel no regret, huh?” Arthur pushed. His hand curled further into the fabric and no other country wished to interfere. His face was flushed red and tears stung his eyes. Yet despite the venom settling in, he scolded again, “You’re cocky right now, huh? Because you’ve won back then?”</p>
<p>Francis intruded, “Arthur, that’s enough.”</p>
<p>“You’re wrong,” he retorted. In a small time interval, Arthur zoned out as he coped with the weight of his insecurities. He gave one last verbal punch and muttered through his teeth, “You will be forgotten. You damn thief...”</p>
<p>Alfred looked away and freed himself from Arthur’s grip, he was eager to end this exchange as quickly as possible. Even if that meant telling Arthur what he wanted to hear, it was worth the sly tongue. The scar dealt from back then still laid its mark, feelings of betrayal were still shared between the two. Except empathy fell short between their egos. Just two sides of the same coin and they hated to see it.</p>
<p>“I hate you,” Arthur said. He stood up straight and laughed before swirling back into his original tone. He stepped back and smiled at the crowd watching the interaction. His voice swayed between insanity and limbo, “Look at these people, Alfred. Look at how you’ve humiliated me!”</p>
<p>Alfred sighed and looked away from his former role model. He knew that it was a typical thing of Arthur. His words were designed to do damage, they were constructed quickly and to all hell did they carry weight. He was just balancing the scale between them, his words were sugar hiding behind arsenic. For the depths of his mind knew no better that the things he said so carelessly were simply the truest reflection of himself.</p>
<p>“I said that’s enough,” Francis stood up. “Continue the meeting.”</p>
<p>“You sicko!” Arthur renavigated his anger. “You’re the one that helped the boy!”</p>
<p>Francis shook his head in response to his behavior and Arthur’s temper died down. The Brit took a moment to process the situation he had created for everyone. He did a quick survey of the room and cringed internally at his outburst. He waved while refusing eye contact with the members, “Pardon me, I’ll be out temporarily.”</p>
<p>Arthur walked out and the meeting returned to normalcy. Francis sighed, fully aware that he should have anticipated such a negative reaction. But it was done with good intent, with Alfred improving at a constant rate, the two of them were bound to interact again in due time. He stayed for a couple minutes in order to observe  the meeting and be assured of its progression. After Alfred ended his interrupted segment, Francis took the signal and walked out of the room.</p>
<p>Upon turning to his right, he could see Arthur huddled up on a bench with one of his knees raised to his chest. Francis walked closer with caution as to not come off too assertive. Arthur was going to put his leg down for image-sakes until he realized that it was just Francis. </p>
<p>“I’ve had enough today,” Arthur mumbled.</p>
<p>Francis nodded and sat next to him. Arthur turned his head to let their eyes meet and he asked, “Why are you doing this to me?”</p>
<p>“You know it was necessary,” he replied while crossing his arms. “You knew it was certain.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Arthur whispered back. “You could’ve waited till I was ready-”</p>
<p>“And when would that be?”</p>
<p>“Francis.”</p>
<p>“Tell me,” Francis looked down at him. Arthur, trapped on the question and unwilling to admit to his stubbornness, he held his tongue. Francis smiled and placed his arm over Arthur’s shoulder, “I’m glad you know.”</p>
<p>“Francis?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” Francis tilted his head.</p>
<p>“The boy hates me,” Arthur muttered. A deep wave of longing pooled into the atmosphere. Arthur had already invented multiple problems for himself today, loathing over the broken ties between him and his former colony. Carrying himself on his own has proved to be difficult and his own fits were just easy ways of coping with the downfall.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t,” Francis assured. Upon that, Arthur could have sworn that he felt a couple pounds lighter. Understanding how people work- that was Francis’ thing. </p>
<p>“You sound very sure of that,” Arthur retorted, attempting to lure more positive news. </p>
<p>“Because I am,” Francis replied. “Just give him time.”</p>
<p>“We’ve only got so much time,” Arthur whined. Francis rolled his eyes and hit the back of his head. The Brit winced and chastised, “What the hell was that for! Haven’t we fought enough?”</p>
<p>“Clearly not enough!”</p>
<p>“For God's sake-”</p>
<p>Francis dug his heel into the ground, “We have enough time you idiot!”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Arthur stood up and brushed off his clothes, “You win.”</p>
<p>Francis stood up after him and looked in the direction of the meeting hall, “Let’s go back.”</p>
<p>“Francis,” Arthur hesitated. “I don’t know about that.”</p>
<p>In response, Francis remained still and stood directly by his side, “Stop acting like you’ve got choices.”</p>
<p>Arthur, annoyed by Francis’ proximity began walking, “That’s a load of crap for someone like you to say.”</p>
<p>“Listen, the world is bigger than the both of us,” Francis reminded him.</p>
<p>“Sure, that’s one way to put it.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Francis snapped back. “Hurry it up, it’s past noon and I know you want to leave Paris!”</p>
<p>“Damn straight!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>